This invention relates generally to the area of tree guards. Tree guards are typically short fences or other structures that surround the base of street trees that are planted in tree pits in the sidewalk or on grassy boulevards. Tree guards are especially important in urban areas. The urban environment presents many challenges to trees. Abrasion from car doors or bicycle chain locks can damage the bark and leave the tree more vulnerable to disease. Furthermore, foot traffic, trash, dog urine and other sources can also damage trees.
As a result of various urban hazards, urban trees have a shorter life expectancy than other trees. At the same time, trees and gardens are important to the environment. They increase aesthetics and property values, reduce aggression and noise, and provide other environmental benefits (e.g., enhanced air quality and temperature moderation). Because of the desirability of having trees and gardens and the known hazards to trees in the urban environment, it is known to put fences, brick walls, and other structures around trees, particularly in urban environments, to protect them from these hazards.